


Surprise Visit

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Size Difference, Size Kink, adam thinks thats....kinda hot, beo be Big, strength play, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: After a few days apart, Beowulf drops in on his unsuspecting boyfriend.
Relationships: Beowulf/Adam Kapowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the people thirsting over beo but also for the people who want him to pick them up in his big, strong arms

It had, admittedly, been a while since they’d seen each other. When a receptionist made a call to his office, letting him know some  _ “handsome fellow” _ was asking for him - well, it’d certainly narrowed who it might’ve been down.

Even still, Adam hadn’t been expecting him there, standing in the lobby, bundled up from the cold - Beowulf knocking the snowflakes out of his hair when Adam had laid eyes on him. Bundled up from the cold, even though the man was practically a heater himself, scarf - his own, Adam noticed, mittens and hat pulled over his long curls. 

A fondness welled up in his chest at the sight of him. Yeah, it’d been a while, of  _ course _ he missed him.

Adam took a step towards him, Beowulf’s back turned to him, Adam lifting a hand out to tap the man. Adam noticed Beowulf’s head perk up a moment before his hand made contact, Beowulf becoming a blur of movement and - oof. Adam felt the breath rush from him in a long,  _ squeezing _ embrace; seeing the ground falling away from him as he went  _ up _ . 

Breathing didn’t get easier when he found himself all but crushed against a warm, yielding chest; Adam swore the oaf’s arms were growing ever tighter around him, Beowulf burying his face in the nook of Adam’s neck, pulling a yelp from the lieutenant at how  _ cold _ his face was. 

“ _Beo_ _ -! _ ” Adam gasped, heat and color filling his face, hands skitting down the sides Beowulf’s coat, trying to find purchase to shove at him - all the while, his eyes locked with the receptionist, his throat bobbing nervously at the rosy tint on the woman’s face. God, he could just  _ imagine _ the gossip now...

“Beowulf,  _ please. _ ” Adam muttered through his teeth, face quickly approaching a cherry shade. 

Adam felt Beowulf snort against his neck, his skin shivering from the hot breath curling up his ear.

“Sorry, I just-” Beowulf cut himself off with another long sniff, letting his nose roam down Adam’s neck, nudging at the collar of Adam’s fatigues to get at more of his skin. “Missed you so much,” Beowulf’s words were hushed by the heavy kiss he pressed to Adam’s neck. 

Adam let out another sound of surprise, hands squirming into what little space remained between them, making another effort to push at Beowulf; it was all for a frisky growl in Beowulf’s throat, Adam realizing just where his hands had ended up a moment too soon - Adam’s palms were filled with a warm, heavy muscle, his fingers pressing into the flexing mounds.

Adam’s throat bobbed.  _ Show off.  _

“Hey, now…” Beowulf lowered his voice, smile baring his teeth against Adam’s neck, threatening the pale, warm skin with another kiss. “Now who’s handsy?” Beowulf asked, arms loosening enough to let Adam’s shoes touch the ground again. Beowulf’s eyes were half-lidded, warm breath tickling over Adam’s features, a flush budding under his cheeks. Beowulf’s brow cocked with promise, gaze flicking down to Adam’s hands - still gripping his chest. “Find somethin’ you  _ llllike? _ ” 

Adam brought his hands away with no real haste, removing them from Beowulf’s person entirely. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes, skin feeling all too warm for any of it. Adam tugged at his collar, avoiding Beowulf’s wandering, lusting gaze - the receptionist’s waiting one, too. 

“Ah,” Adam muttered, eyes to the floor, breath warm and skin sweating beneath his fatigues. And between his thighs - Adam’s stance shifted, knees bending awkwardly to hide the growing pressure in his groin, cock giving a hard throb against his thigh. This was - 

Adam took a hurried step closer to Beowulf, grabbing him by that scarf of his, and swiftly pulled him out of the lobby.

The blind over the window into his office was wound shut shortly before Adam felt Beowulf’s lips on his neck again, mittens tossed aside to let those long fingers crawl up under Adam’s thighs, hiking him into the air enough to get at his pants. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Beowulf growled, a single positioned under Adam’s thighs as he began tugging at his scarf, neck feeling constricted as his skin warmed up. 

“How long you gonna be stuck here anyways?” Beowulf sounded like he was pouting, and by a quick look up, Adam could tell he was; Beowulf’s brow was bunched up, teeth baring with no real venom behind the expression, lip clenched between the sharp points. 

His hips did most of the talking, hard cock rutting up against Adam’s backside, a needy groan working out of Beowulf’s throat. They were both clothed from the waist, it couldn’t have been comfortable for him. “Been like this for  _ days _ , man. Can’t get it to go down without you.”

Beowulf was eager, tugging at the waistband, growing frustrated before his fingers made it to Adam’s belt - he was forced to slow down, fiddle for a second longer with the notches of his belt, the buckle, then Adam was yanked out of them. “Oof, Beowulf-” Adam was silenced when other man crashed his lips against his, hands bust with undoing the long zipper of his coat, breaking away long enough only to shed the heavy coat. Adam’s breath rolled over his stinging, wet lips, watching Beowulf undress, exhale catching in his throat at the show of brown curls over Beowulf’s belly, abs stretching as his arms went over his head.

Shirt tossed across, Beowulf took a long breath, a sparkling grin on his face. “One of us is overdressed, don’t ‘cha think?” Hands immediately going to Adam’s collar, Beowulf didn’t waste a second stripping him out of it, the first cool air hitting Adam’s chest when Beowulf broke a few of the buttons in his haste.

Adam and Beowulf both watched the black buttons bounce off to the floor. Beowulf broke the silence with a low chuckle, never stopping his steady undress of the other. “Ha-ha, _whoops…_ ” 

Adam’s chest rumbled, a mutter on his lips, serious glare upward losing its heat by the pink flush over his nose. “You really  _ are _ pent up,” Adam muttered, letting himself be stripped from his jacket. “Couldn’t just deal with your hand until I got back?” Adam’s arms quickly locked around Beowulf’s neck, the taller man’s neck craning to nose into his neck again, Beowulf’s hips moving with intent against his hips. There was a slight step back, the telltale fall of pants, and the hard and wet nudge of something against the split of Adam’s thighs.

“Fuck, you think I  _ haven’t? _ ” Beowulf said with a desperate edge to voice, angling his hips again, rutting against Adam’s thighs with a long groan. “Just not the  _ same _ , Adam. Kept thinkin’ of you when I was doin’ it,” Beowulf’s words became a low mutter against Adam’s neck, his hips thrusting again and again, Adam’s legs pulling tight around the throbbing protrusion between them. “Wanted you under me, wanted to feel you when you come.” 

Adam gave a cry when Beowulf’s hand suddenly wrapped around his cock, hard as a spike and weeping - Beowulf timed his thrust with the tugs to Adam’s cock, milking a steady groan out the both of them. Beowulf’s mouth opened wide, teeth scraping Adam’s skin, a shiver rolling up the man’s spine as Beowulf’s lips came to a firm lock on the heated flesh. Adam’s breath caught in a gasp when Beowulf gave a hard  _ suck _ , skin prickling from the sudden pressure.

“Wanted it to feel like this,” Beowulf grunted, voice sounding tighter. “Wanted to feel  _ you. _ ” 

Adam’s eyes shut tight, body trembling, on the edge of making a mess of Beowulf’s hand, of himself. Fuck, this wasn’t fair; he’d been wound up for edge, and then he came and just made him - 

“ _Fuck,_ I’m gonna-” Adam’s legs held fast to Beowulf’s waist, toes curling in the soles of his shoes, fingers bunching up against his palms as his heartbeat rose, breath coming faster, Beowulf’s hand working him harder. 

Beowulf’s hips slammed forward, breath crawling into his lungs with a deep heave. “C’mon,  _ c’mon _ , Adam-” Slowly, Beowulf drew back, settling his cock as deep as it would go between Adam’s thighs. Adam felt the man tense against him, a groan that rattled through them both. It came just before an explosion of heat between his legs, before his own wet burst and cry into Beowulf’s chest. 

They came down together, a messy thickness connecting them. They breathed in the warm scent of each other, not yet moving. 

“ _Oooh_ , **_yeah,_** ” Beowulf groaned, cock giving a tempting twitch between Adam’s thighs. “That’s a good start.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wolfy boy i love youuuu


End file.
